


Oh My AvaLance

by TML9115



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Short Story, Tumblr Prompt, anonymous Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TML9115/pseuds/TML9115
Summary: You'll find all the Tumblr prompts that are under 1000 words here. Each Chapter is different based on the prompt.Ch 1-Dating Across TImeCh 2-Am I On The Wrong EarthCh 3-Three Is A CrowdCh 4-The Morning After





	1. Dating Across TIme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AvaLance prompt: Dating across time is hard...This is the third time Sara has shown up for a date and found that she's already there. It's getting ridiculous.

“Let’s hurry this along, I have a date I need to get back to 2018 for,” Sara told her team, she’d picked an easy anachronism to fix so that they’d fix it and get back to present day 2018 so that she could go on her date with Ava. Things had been going extremely well between them, she was glad she’d been pushed by her team to ask the time agent out. It helped that they were both in the same line of work and understood when plans had to be changed or canceled. There was an honesty in their relationship that they could not have with others. No one could ever truly understand what they did and why.

“Don’t worry Sara, we’ll be back in time,” Ray told her optimistically, his bright smile reassuring her.

Sara wished she had the faith he did, time travel was tricky business and if not done correctly it could be disastrous. She loved the support her team showed her and Ava. They always made sure to give them alone time when Ava visited and they made sure to work harder to not escalate minor anachronisms so that Ava would not have to deal with the fall out of their mistakes. She cherished her team now more than ever. She watched as they walked in front of her making their way back to the ship.

“Gideon 2018 please,” she told the AI as she sat in the Captain’s chair, with everyone else strapped into their seats.

“As you wish Captain.”

Sara went to her quarters as soon as they arrived in 2018, she didn’t take long to get ready, that was another thing she appreciated about being with Ava, every once in a while they’d get dolled up and go out to dinner but for the most part their dates were extremely relaxed. “Don’t wait up,” she told her team jokingly. She knew none of them would, they all used date nights as an opportunity to visit family and friends. Zari was the only team member not from 2018, so she used her time to catch up with Jax.

Sara used the Time Courier to open a portal in the alley behind the restaurant. She walked in and looked around for her girlfriend. She smiled when she spotted Ava’s blonde hair. She stopped in her tracks when she noticed her girlfriend wasn’t alone.  She groaned. “For crying out loud.” She took a few steps backwards before turning around completely and walking out. Once she was out of sight she opened a portal back to the ship. “Gideon.”

“Find yourself already on the date Captain Lance,” Gideon teased.

“Sass is not attractive on you Gideon.” Sara quipped.

“Would you like some assistance Captain.” Gideon offered her services.

“Yes please.” She pleaded.

“Might I recommend Captain, that perhaps I should open the portals in the future.” Gideon suggested.

Sara wanted to tell Gideon off but she needed her right now and pissing off the AI that had control over every aspect of the ship was not in her best interest. “If it stops this from happening again then I won’t fight you on it Gideon.”

Gideon spared Sara another speech about the intricacy of time travel.

“Thank you Gideon.” Seconds later, Sara found herself outside the same restaurant. She walked inside and found Ava, alone this time.

“Hey babe,” she greeted her girlfriend giving her a quick kiss and taking a seat across from her.

“You’re late.” Ava looked at her watch. “Everything go okay with the anachronism,” she asked in concern. She hadn’t heard anything from the Bureau so she’d assumed everything had been fine.

“Technically, I’m not late, kind of.”

“You did it again didn’t you.” Ava narrowed her eyes with a knowing smile on her face.

“Dating across time is hard.” Sara defended.

Ava bowed her head to hide her smile. Today would be the third time that Sara had shown up to one of their dates only to find herself already there. “You used the Time Courier didn’t you,” she asked.

Sara nodded. She knew what was coming next.

“You have to account for the automatic time jump built into the piece.” Ava had explained this to Sara several times in the past but she could never get annoyed at her girlfriend because she found it adorable how flustered Sara was when she arrived to their actual dates.

“I’ve decided I’m just going to let Gideon open the portals from now on.”

“That may be for the best.” Ava remembered the first time Sara had done this. She arrived on their date and told her about how angry she’d been thinking Ava was cheating on her with another blonde. Ava had cried from laughing so hard.

“Stop it.” Sara whined.

“Stop what,” Ava asked innocently.

“Thinking about the time I thought you were cheating on me with me.” She pouted.

“Come on sweets, you have to admit that was kind of funny.” She couldn’t help but laugh at the memory.

“Only a little bit.” She smiled, listening to her Ava’s laugh, a sound she could never tire of. “Okay, a lot bit.” She joined her girlfriend in her laughter.


	2. Am I On The Wrong Earth?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avalance prompt based on the promotional photos from 3x13 X: you're wearing clothes Ava: don't I always wear clothes? X: I mean normal people clothes Ava: am I not normal people? Sara: don't mind them you look great
> 
> I absolutely love this prompt! Thank you, @areallygayfangirl !! I hope you enjoy this!

To say Ava was frustrated was an understatement, she normally spent over 15 hours of her day at work, there were days she didn’t leave, she’d sleep on the couch in her office and shower the bureau’s gym. Leave it to Rip to make an appearance on the one night she had decided to go home early and have some time to herself at Sara’s suggestion. She should’ve known something would go disastrously wrong if she took time for herself. She’d told Sara as much and Sara had told her she was being paranoid. She couldn’t wait to tell her I told you so. “Where have you been,” she asked. “The entire Bureau is looking for you.”

“You can’t tell them I’m here Agent Sharpe, we must speak with the Legends, it’s a matter of great importance.” Rip urged her.

Ava sighed setting her book down. She stood up and opened a portal to the Waverider. “Gideon, can you gather everyone, Director Hunter has urgent news.”

“Of course Ava.” Gideon immediately complied.

“Did Gideon just, Gideon did you just call her Ava,” He asked the AI, even after so many years together she always called him by his title.

One by one the team started gathering. “Ava,” Ray greeted her with a big smile. “You’re wearing clothes.” He gave her a confused look.

“Yeah pantsuit.” Mick looked at her strangely.

Ava looked down at her clothes, remembering she wasn’t wearing the typical suit they were used to. “Don’t I always wear clothes,” she asked. Her questions sparked another thought within her, what if in some crazy timeline, that she had no memory of, she’d run around in the nude.

“They mean normal people clothes.” Zari jumped in wanting to help the guys out.

Ava frowned. “Am I not normal people.” She asked, pretending to be hurt by the statement.

“Don’t mind them, you look great.” Sara walked in giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

“What the bloody hell universe did I stumble into. What is going on. When did this happen,” he asked one question after another. He was sure he was on an alternate earth.


	3. Three Is A Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: ok but how about Nyssa meeting Ava and Sara being like 'oh, so why am I feeling this heavy air'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna go on the record in saying I love Nyssa... but I also love Ava...the struggle

As if trying to figure out her feelings for Ava wasn’t bad enough, the universe had to toss in her ex-lover into the equation just to shake things up. As if things weren’t complicated enough. It had taken months for her and Ava to be able to talk without insulting one another. She couldn’t form a single coherent sentence that was not work related when Ava was in the room, she didn’t know what she’d do now that she had both of them in the same room. 

“Gideon,” Sara called out to Gideon. “Can you just open a portal to the middle of nowhere and drop me off with no contact with the rest of the world.”

“I believe you’re overreacting Captain.”

Sara could hear the amusement in the AI’s voice. “You don’t know Nyssa like I do.”

“On the contrary Captain. I’ve done my research. She was once one of the most feared assassins in the league.”

Sara sighed, the news not making her feel any better. “Exactly, and I don’t need her killing Ava.” She paused. “Gideon did you say she was once one of the most feared as if she isn’t anymore,” she questioned. She was sure even with her fallout with the league Nyssa was one of the best fighters.

“That is correct Captain Lance, after your brief stint with the league in 1952, the bar was set quite high.”

Sara nodded, she had not known that. She wondered how Nyssa would react to that bit of information.

“Captain Lance, Miss Al Ghul has arrived.

Sara nodded and walked to the cargo area to allow Nyssa access to the ship. She was in the process of opening of opening the hatch when a portal opened.

“My beloved,” Nyssa greeted her old love with a smile. She moved to kiss her cheek when Ava walked in.

“Beloved,” Ava asked with a frown on her face. She’d really thought things between her and Sara were progressing to something more than friendship.

Sara cleared her throat, looking from one woman to the other. She took a step away from Nyssa and closer to Ava.

This made Ava feel good but she couldn’t push away the jealousy at having this woman call her beloved.

“I apologize, I did not realize you were seeing another.” Nyssa felt foolish though she would never show it. As far anyone was concerned she owned the room.

“What, no, no it’s not like, we’re just, we are.” She stopped talking when she saw the hurt look on Ava’s face. She took a deep breath. “Who am I kidding, I like her, a lot, she’s all I think about and it drives me crazy.” She smiled at Ava nervously.

“You do,” Ava asked her earlier jealously all but forgotten.  
  
Sara nodded. “Yeah, I’ve been trying to figure out how to ask you out but I forget how to talk when you’re around.”  
  
“I’d love to go out with you Miss Lance.” Ava’s smile reached her eyes. She couldn’t believe this was happening, especially with Sara’s ‘beloved’ in the room.  
  
As if sensing her thought process Sara turned to Nyssa. “Nyssa I’m sorry I wasn’t trying to.”  
  
Nyssa interrupted her. “Do not apologize my... Sara,” she corrected. “I have no objections if you’d like to be with the keeper of time.”  
  
“You don’t,” Sara asked. This surprised her.  
  
“Not in the least,” Nyssa said as casually as she could.  
  
"Oh, so why am I feeling this heavy air,” Sara asked, she knew Nyssa better than anyone, she’d seen the flexing of the hands, the tightening of the jaw, the narrowed eyes. She was definitely not okay with any of this.  
  
“Perhaps I should leave. Give you time to talk.” Nyssa stepped back.  
  
“I thought you needed help.” Sara felt bad, she hadn’t meant to make Nyssa uncomfortable. She did love her after all, in a way she always would.  
  
“Do not concern yourself.”  
  
“Nyssa,” Sara called after her, but Nyssa was gone. “Well that was just...weird.” She tried to find the best word for it but weird was the best she could come up with.  
  
“Just a little bit.” Ava agreed. “So, I’m all you think about.” Ava smiled proudly, she thought she’d been the only one struggling to act like a normal human being when the blonde was around. “It’s a good thing, because you’re all I think about too.”


	4. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Can you maybe write avalance morning after scene (its okay if you don’t want to sorry to bother you thank you!)

Sara sighed as she stretched out. She smiled at the feeling of the long, warm, and smooth body that laid out beside her. She ran the hand that had been resting on Ava’s hip up her side smiling at the goosebumps left in its wake.  Her fingers grazed the side of Ava’s breast, moving to run them along her rips. Her smile grew as Ava inhaled sharply at the sensation Sara was creating.

“Mmm,” Ava hummed, the arm she had wrapped around Sara pulling her closer.

“How you feeling,” Sara asked, placing a kiss on Ava’s chest where a hickey had formed.  Her fingers traced the bruised bite mark on Ava’s side. She was sure her own body was just as marked.

“Wonderful, last night was everything I’d imagined and more.”  She tilted Sara’s chin up to her with her free hand and kissed her.  “Morning,” she whispered against Sara’s lips.

Sara returned the kiss as eagerly as she had their first kiss. “Morning beautiful.” She grinned at the crimson tint that appeared on Ava’s face. “You’re so cute when you blush.” She got up to lean on her elbow kissing Ava’s red cheeks.

“You’re enjoying this way too much.” She pouted, she was kidding herself, Sara calling her beautiful first thing in the morning was the perfect way to start her day, well, that and waking up naked with Sara wrapped around her.

The hand that Sara had been using to trace the marks on Ava’s body trailed down her stomach slowly making its way between her legs. She smiled, “You seem to be enjoying it too.”

Ava groaned as Sara’s fingers slid between her folds, she moved her legs further apart to give Sara better access.  “You’ll receive no further complaints from me,” she purred as Sara once again captured her lips.

Sara’s fingers stilled at the banging on her door. She ignored it hoping whoever it was would go away. She cursed when the knocking continued for a second and third time. “What,” she yelled towards the door frustratingly.

“Captain Lance, we need to talk.”

“Oh, you have got to be kidding me.” She grumbled resting her forehead in the crook of Ava’s neck. For a former time master, Rip had the worst timing in the world. “I’m gonna kill him,” she whispered.  “We’ll be out in a minute.” She yelled when Rip knocked on the door once again. “I promise to finish this later.” She withdrew her fingers, giving Ava another kiss.

Ava whimpered at the loss of Sara’s fingers against her. “I’m going to kill him.” She repeated Sara’s phrase.

“Sara did you say we, who’s we, what’s going on.” Rip fired one question after another.

“Wanna teach him a lesson,” Sara asked Ava with a mischievous grin.

Ava’s eyebrow shot up. “What do you have in mind,” she asked.

“Cover up.” She pulled the blanket up around them. “He doesn’t get to see this, it’s mine.”

Ava’s eyes darkened. “I have to say, possessive Sara does so much to me.”

It was Sara’s turn to groan. “You’re so not helping the situation.”

Ava smiled. “Sorry not sorry, so what’s your plan.”

“Gideon,” Sara called the AI.

“Yes, Captain.”

“Open my door please.” She requested from the AI. At the sound of the door sliding open, she climbed on top of Ava kissing her passionately.

“Sara,” Rip walked in. “I have a matter of great.” His stopped dead in his tracks at the scene in front of him. “Bloody hell,” he cursed quickly covering his eyes. “What in the world Sara, Ava.” He backed away and ran from the room. He couldn’t believe that his two prodigies were in bed together.

Sara and Ava pulled apart and burst out laughing.

“Gideon please tell me you recorded that,” Sara asked.

“Indeed I did Captain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love tormenting Rip and getting Gideon involved is so fun.


End file.
